Maps (2)
__TOC__ 'Guidelines' *Clumping too many large objects (like trees) may cause confusion for the player, we can test this though. *Chokepoints need to be 1 wide at most. *Sizes and chokepoints are roughs only, you can add more or adjust the size at your discretion. *Remember: Even if we have large objects, the player needs to walk behind them - so there has to be a behind, as well. 'Wild Woods' A woodland zone, the focus on all of this is the feeling that you're in a forest, even if sometimes there aren't trees (Forest meadows). Each sub-zone or area has a different feel, but still is a forest. 'Enchanted Forest' This area is sort of text-book disney/textbook fantasy. Pull themes from areas like Alice in Wonderland, most of the disney movies (Although we have a disney sub-zone later), unicorns, fairies, pixies, etc... In short: This area is very peaceful and friendly. 'Elfland' Elfland is sort of a more elvish forest, think Lord of the Rings for inspiration. 'Wild Wildfire' Not much to say about this title other than what's in the name. 'Witch's Wallow' This is a marsh-like area of forest, focusing on mythical animals and fright - but not the sort of aggressive sort of scary, more of the feeling of fright caused by a generally spooky environment rather than ghosts or monsters. 'Frosty Vale' This zone has been temporarily cut. Do not work on it. 'Thorny Thicket' This section of the forest is supposed to be a dense thicket-type zone. | nowrap="nowrap" style="width:70.2pt;border-top:none;border-left:none; border-bottom:solid #619D6F 1.0pt;border-right:solid #619D6F 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid #619D6F .5pt;mso-border-right-alt:solid #619D6F .5pt; background:#C9DDCD;padding:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt;height:47.25pt" width="94"|2-4 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:4;height:47.25pt" | nowrap="nowrap" style="width: 70pt; border-right: 1pt solid rgb(97, 157, 111); border-width: medium 1pt 1pt; border-style: none solid solid; border-color: -moz-use-text-color rgb(97, 157, 111) rgb(97, 157, 111); -moz-border-top-colors: none; -moz-border-right-colors: none; -moz-border-bottom-colors: none; -moz-border-left-colors: none; -moz-border-image: none; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(201, 221, 205); padding: 0cm 5.4pt; height: 47.25pt; text-align: center;" width="93"|Bramble Farm | nowrap="nowrap" style="width:70.0pt;border-top:none;border-left:none; border-bottom:solid #619D6F 1.0pt;border-right:solid #619D6F 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid #619D6F .5pt;mso-border-right-alt:solid #619D6F .5pt; background:#C9DDCD;padding:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt;height:47.25pt" width="93"| | nowrap="nowrap" style="width:230.0pt;border-top:none; border-left:none;border-bottom:solid #619D6F 1.0pt;border-right:solid #619D6F 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid #619D6F .5pt;mso-border-right-alt:solid #619D6F .5pt; background:#C9DDCD;padding:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt;height:47.25pt" valign="top" width="307"| | nowrap="nowrap" style="width:70.2pt;border-top:none;border-left:none; border-bottom:solid #619D6F 1.0pt;border-right:solid #619D6F 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid #619D6F .5pt;mso-border-right-alt:solid #619D6F .5pt; background:#C9DDCD;padding:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt;height:47.25pt" width="94"|2 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:5;height:47.25pt" | nowrap="nowrap" style="width: 70pt; border-right: 1pt solid rgb(97, 157, 111); border-width: medium 1pt 1pt; border-style: none solid solid; border-color: -moz-use-text-color rgb(97, 157, 111) rgb(97, 157, 111); -moz-border-top-colors: none; -moz-border-right-colors: none; -moz-border-bottom-colors: none; -moz-border-left-colors: none; -moz-border-image: none; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(201, 221, 205); padding: 0cm 5.4pt; height: 47.25pt; text-align: center;" width="93"|Pointy Path | nowrap="nowrap" style="width:70.0pt;border-top:none;border-left:none; border-bottom:solid #619D6F 1.0pt;border-right:solid #619D6F 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid #619D6F .5pt;mso-border-right-alt:solid #619D6F .5pt; background:#C9DDCD;padding:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt;height:47.25pt" width="93"| | nowrap="nowrap" style="width:230.0pt;border-top:none; border-left:none;border-bottom:solid #619D6F 1.0pt;border-right:solid #619D6F 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid #619D6F .5pt;mso-border-right-alt:solid #619D6F .5pt; background:#C9DDCD;padding:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt;height:47.25pt" valign="top" width="307"| | nowrap="nowrap" style="width:70.2pt;border-top:none;border-left:none; border-bottom:solid #619D6F 1.0pt;border-right:solid #619D6F 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid #619D6F .5pt;mso-border-right-alt:solid #619D6F .5pt; background:#C9DDCD;padding:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt;height:47.25pt" width="94"|1 |} 'Creepy Hollow' This is where the really spooky parts of the forest come in - we aren't in a bog, this is the dense part of the forest you stumble into. Lots of monsters, lots of creepy themes. 'Famous Forest' This can be... whatever you want! All it focuses on is a lot of famous forests across movies and books. If you can think of more, toss them in! 'Lost Forest' The Lost Forest is a "Lost World" zone - think of the books by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. It focuses on very Dinosauresque motifs, but also has underlying motifs of Goblins trying to destroy the forest in Clearcut Canopy and Goblin Camp. 'Fantasy Farmstead' The Fantasy Farmstead area has two motifs: On the whole, it's a series of maps that are each devoted to a single mythical horse (Pegasus, unicorn, etc...). The second motif is a sort of nightmarish motif, this will be handled mostly through adding Flamesteed monsters, although if you can come up with ways to display this in the environment art, even better. Beyond the descriptions, please use all your creativity to make ways to really bring each zone uniqueness and its specific horse-type. 'Stone Haven' 'Floating Isles' 'Candy Land' 'Adventure Areas' Limited Time Areas